Suprises in the Dark
by Buttercupprincess101
Summary: Lucy thought that her life would be a fairytale. No problems or worries and she enjoyed that. This was until an incident killed her best friend. She no longer talked to anybody and she hid from the world. It was a day in November when she changed her mind. She met a boy who saved her from hiding and she now is facing the world with confidence of finding who killed her best friend.


Prologue (From the middle of the story)

The cold air was hitting my face as I ran down the empty streets. The only thing I could hear was the pounding of my feet on the cement and the blood rush in my ears. I passed through dark alleys and jumped over fallen beams. My long blonde hair was blowing behind me nearly being caught by the nails in the walls beside me. "Lucy! Where are you?" I stopped in my tracks as I saw a man circling around in front of me, calling my name. He suddenly stopped and smiled but quickly frowned as he saw my expression. I was angry with this man. He had no right to know who I was. Let alone I didn't know who I was anymore. "Go now. You shouldn't be here and you know that. " I yelled at him. "Oh sweet Lucy. You don't know any better." He touched my arm where there were rips in my sweater. "Don't touch me." I snarled. He just laughed and walked away into the darkness of the alley. I shook my head at his actions. I could hear screaming from the shadows and I saw his pleading eyes but I stood there. I never helped him. He was pulled into the darkness. Forever. Let me start from the beginning so you can know what happened before. 

Chapter 1

I was swinging through the branches of the trees and she settled in the Old Maple. I hooked my vintage backpack on the branch next to me and pulled out a notebook. The notebook had more flowers and trees than you could ever imagine. I opened up to the most crinkly page in the notebook and pulled out a picture. The picture was bloody and had a small girl on it. The girl was smiling widely and her maple hair was flowing down her chest. Her eyes were crinkling with pleasure at something she must have seen. "What are you looking at?" I screamed as a young boy looked at me with a confused expression. "None of your business. Who are you?" "My name is Matt and I live in that small house down the street from yours." I shuddered at the thought of him stalking me; he only looked twelve years old. I nodded as he transferred to the tree next to me. "What's your name pretty girl?" I blushed at his comment but replied quickly. "Lucy." He smiled and grabbed the photo from my hand. "Who's this? Your sister?" I shook my head and he nodded. "Then who-" "I don't want to talk about it!" He looked shocked but never asked again. He climbed higher in the tree as he talked about his family. I zoned out his voice and focused on the picture. The girl was my best friend and she was the only one who listened to me. She had twelve brothers and sisters so her parents didn't care that she was gone. They never cried at her funeral or had given her grave flowers on her birthday. "Lucy are you listening to me?" I broke put of my daydreams as Matt yelled at me from the top branch. "What Matt?" "We should get going. It looks like a storm is coming through." I stuffed the photo in my notebook and threw my bag around my shoulder. Matt started to jump from the branches and I followed him. We walked across the field and started towards the road. The amount of time to make it back to the road was around twenty minutes. We shuffled our feet through the tall grass and we only exchanged a few words between each other. The thunder boomed through the sky and the rain came down like dumping a bucket of water on your head. I started to laugh and Matt joined me as we circled around in the rain. The sky had become darker and lightening struck the sky. We made a run for it nearly tripping on our own feet. We could barely see through the amount of rain and our hair in our faces. "Matt!" "Lucy I'm over here!" I followed his voice, leading me to a ditch with a door in the floor. "What are you doing?" "We're not going to make it with all this rain. My father used to tell me in ever an emergency go through this door and it would lead you to the house. Hurry up before you get struck. I slid down the dirt and hopped in through the door after Matt. He shut the door quickly and pulled out a drawer. There were three matches and a bug stick. He lit the stick and we ventured through the tunnel. The fire blew out with a sudden gust of wind coming from the door. "Who's there?" yelled Matt. He looked around the corner and the color drained from his face. "Go Lucy! Run now! I will meet you later now run!" I hesitated for a moment but started a sprint through the tunnel. I could hear shrieking behind me and I realized tears were streaming down my face. Something was there that most likely killed Matt. I pushed open the door on the ceiling and climbed up. I pushed myself up and landed in a room. There was a bed and a lot of basketball posters. This must be Matt's room. I pushed open the door leading into a hallway. A family was sitting at the table with food in their mouths'. "I'm so sorry!" I could barely speak without the tears flooding into my mouth. I ran put the door and down the street to my own home. I open the door as hard as I could almost making a hole in the wall. "Lucy is that you?" I didn't answer the person but slid down the wall and crawled into a ball. I was shaking and I must have been making a puddle with all of my tears. He most likely saved my life and I barely knew him. I was angry and I had to do something about it.


End file.
